Problem: Add. $\dfrac{5}{4} + \dfrac{1}{2} = $
Solution: $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\frac{1}{2}$ $\dfrac{5}{4}$ $\dfrac{1}{2}$ $+$ $\dfrac{5\times 1}{4\times 1}$ $\dfrac{1\times 2}{2\times 2}$ $+$ $\dfrac{5}{4}$ $\dfrac{2}{4}$ $+$ $= \dfrac{{5} + 2}}{4} $ $= \dfrac{7}{4}$